


БОЛГАРИЯ: 160, ИРЛАНДИЯ: 170

by neer, WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neer/pseuds/neer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018/pseuds/WTF_Yuri_on_Ice_2018
Summary: Оригинал: BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170, автор counterheist, разрешение на перевод полученоЖанр: Квиддич!АУ, флафф, ангстРейтинг: PG-13Краткое содержание: Юри Кацуки пообещал своему тренеру кое-что круглое и золотое, но не совсем так.Размещение: только после деанона переводчика





	БОЛГАРИЯ: 160, ИРЛАНДИЯ: 170

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148909) by [counterheist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/counterheist/pseuds/counterheist). 



Толпа ревела, но Виктор сейчас просто не мог говорить.

«Ю-ри!»

«Ю-ри!»

«Ю-ри!»

Шел седьмой час финала чемпионата мира по квиддичу, и он дал интервью десять раз, почти свалился с трибуны четыре раза, а палочку умудрялся терять каждые двадцать минут, пока наконец не отдал ее на хранение Маккачину. Но он был не виноват. Он…

«Ю-ри!»

Он был в восторге.

__________________________

Когда Юри Кацуки не практиковался с японской национальной сборной по квиддичу, он выгонял из родительского онсена озорных духов. Еще он ухаживал за садом, убирался и помогал посетителям советом или переводом. Гостиницу наследовала Мари, так что на самом деле это она занималась сразу всем, но Юри помогал, как мог. Онсенов в префектуре Сага становилось все меньше, и «Ю-топия Акацуки» осталась одним из тех немногих, где обслуживали людей из мира волшебников. Сохранять «Ю-топию» на плаву было необходимо.

К тому же, времени у Юри было много, раз уж с полетами было все плохо.

Может, он и был сертифицирован ЯФК, но они много кого сертифицировали, и никто из этих людей не лишал всю нацию шансов в прошлогоднем полуфинале против Бразилии, так? Потому что Юри лишил. Юри, который не смог усидеть на метле, не смог поймать снитч — и все испортил. Поэтому теперь он вернулся в Хасецу и пытался уговорить семейства волшебников перестать снимать принимающих ванны йокаев. Он был уверен, что это у него тоже не особо получается, и уверен еще сильнее, что людей об этом просили сами йокаи.

Вздохнув, он направился в столовую — к материнской доброте и, что важнее, материнской стряпне.

— А, вот и ты, Юри, — произнесла Хироко, едва его увидев. — Подойди к камину. Тебя ждут.

Юри скрывался от разговоров через каминную сеть, от совиной почты и от всего мира примерно последние полгода. А точнее — проводил в ванной больше времени, чем суммарно за всю предыдущую жизнь, потому что в этой части онсена нельзя было пользоваться волшебными зеркалами, а антитрансгрессионные чары лежали такие, что и в императорском дворце бы позавидовали. Если уж цена за укрытие от позора — постоянно ощущать запах вареных яиц, то так тому и быть. Но когда он услышал знакомый голос, разговаривающий с его отцом, то зашел на кухню и подошел к камину, предназначенному для личных звонков его семьи. Здесь было тесновато, но зато перед камином лежала удобная подушка, и поблизости всегда было что-то вкусное.

— А вот и он, — отец Юри хлопнул в ладоши и помахал на прощание, а затем поднялся с подушки. — Береги себя, Юко. И приводи девочек, как только захочешь. Мы с радостью за ними присмотрим.

— Огромное спасибо! — Юри слегка удивился, увидев в огне кухонного камина голову Юко Нишигори. В детстве они часами болтали по каминной сети, когда погода на улице не подходила для прогулок. Но сейчас они предпочитали пользоваться зеркалами, а не связываться таким древним способом. — Юри!

Он тяжело сел напротив, заметив, как нерадостно девушка выглядит.

— Юко? Что...

— Мне так, так, так жаль, Юри. Я не знала, что они следят, и что у них мое зеркало, и что они записывают, и что они выложат запись твоего полета на Авис, и все его увидят, но он теперь по всей сети, прошу, прости, что они не спросили разрешения, я сейчас же пришлю их извиниться, но я просто хотела предупредить!

Юко склонила голову, тяжело дыша, а Юри просто смотрел на нее. Долго, тяжело смотрел, а затем достал из кармана волшебное зеркало. Узкий темный стеклянный прямоугольник с гладкими краями, похожий по виду на магловские телефоны. Он дважды коснулся экрана и шепнул «Викчан» — Юко все равно знала его пароль, не было смысла его утаивать — и внезапно поразился количеству пропущенных звонков, оповещений и людей, пишущих ему и про него во всех рунических каналах Всемирной Волшебной Сети. Его имя было трендом в Авис, а следом за ним следовало #YOLO. _Юри был популярнее, чем «жить один раз»_. Запись его полета собрала шестьдесят тысяч уханий, и это учитывая, что с момента публикации прошел всего час.

Юри выдохнул короткую молитву фамильному алтарю, а затем спокойно взвесил все «за» и «против» того, чтобы пойти в кровать и не вылезать оттуда до самой смерти.

 _За_ : в кроватке тепло.

 _Против_ : он больше не сможет летать.

 _За_ : не придется видеть людей.

 _Против_ : кого он обманывает; он все равно будет видеть людей каждый раз, как разблокирует зеркало.

— Такого больше не повторится, Юри, — произнесла Юко. Она все еще склоняла голову, и кончики ее волос касались пылающих зеленым углей. — Я обязательно объясню Квоффл, Бладжер и Снитч, что нельзя так делать.

— Все в порядке, — сказал Юри зеркалу. Там отражался он сам, делающий четверную бочку в воздухе. В тот день ветер был таким, что полностью приглаживал его волосы, а очки пришлось спрятать в карман, чтобы они не разбились. Ему было так хорошо, как давно уже не было. Был лишь он и небо, и никто не следил за ним. Он сказал, что все в порядке. _(Это не так.)_

Он попрощался с Юко и вышел из кухни в оцепенении.

«Против» перевесили «за», но он мог прятаться под одеялом весь оставшийся вечер. Юри всегда хотелось, чтобы Викчан снова был рядом. Но в такие моменты желание становилось невыносимым.

__________________________

Запись тряслась, особенно когда на ней появлялась фигура, петляющая над деревьями. Сначала его невозможно было узнать, но через десять секунд и две остановки сердца лицо человека, сидящего на старенькой «Сирес 800», наконец попало в фокус. Юри Кацуки закрывал глаза, защищаясь от ветра, и скользил между полем для квиддича и окружающим его лесом. Даже щурясь, он не глядел напрямую в зеркало, будто не знал, что его снимают. Но то, _как_ он двигался, поражало. Развороты и бочки, и сотни нырков: для каждого, кто разбирался в квиддиче, было очевидно, что точно так же летает Никифоров.

В конце Юри пронесся сквозь центральное кольцо, плашмя прижимаясь к метле. Он остановился в метре от трибун, замер, раскинув руки и обратив лицо к небу.

Юре просто блевать хотелось.

__________________________

Что Юрий Плисецкий ненавидит в Юри Кацуки:

— он свалился с метлы

— он вроде как профессионал, и он, блядь, свалился с метлы

— однажды он заблудился в буране, и его не просто не выкинули из команды, а назначили капитаном за то, что он притащил снитч и не помер

— он не состоит ни в одной злоебучей команде, кроме национальной сборной, и прямо весь такой особенный

— он неудачник

— он трус

— он слабак

— _(он умудрился привлечь внимание Виктора)_

— он все еще, блядь, падает со своей метлы

__________________________

Ровно через двадцать девять секунд после того, как Юри услышал от Мари, что «Тот парень, чьи постеры висят у тебя на стенах, пропал», его мать позвала:

— Ююююри! У нас в ванной иностранец, которому нужна помощь на английском!

Можно было бы подумать, что эти два события никак друг с другом не связаны. Но Юри так не думал. Это не совпадение, ему не могло так повезти, и поэтому он сорвался на бег. Постеры махали, подмигивали, поправляли волосы, и Юри надеялся, что ошибается, но знал, что прав.

Он был прав.

Виктор Никифоров в жизни выше. И мокрее.

И обнаженнее.

И подлее тоже, но Юри мог обрабатывать лишь определенное количество информации от органов чувств, и был перегружен только тем, как Виктор притиснулся к нему, едва Юри удалось уговорить его надеть джинбей. То, как Виктор смотрел на него, касался его, как он звучал, и пах, и смеялся — все это откладывалось у Юри в мозгу для дальнейшего изучения. И он изучил — сразу тем же вечером захлопнул дверь прямо перед лицом Виктора Никифорова, и рядом остались только двумерные копии, молча глядящие на него со стен.

— Виктор Никифоров хочет стать моим тренером, — сказал он Виктору с короткими волосами на полотке.

— Виктор Никифоров хочет стать _только_ моим тренером, — сказал он длинноволосому Виктору, выглядывающему из стоящей на столе фоторамки.

— Он ушел с поста капитана и главного охотника Санкт-Петербургского «Зенита» в самом разгаре пятилетней череды побед и переехал в Японию, чтобы научить меня летать так, как летает сам, — сказал он Виктору в одежде национальной сборной России, но больше самому себе.

Не важно, сколько раз он это повторял, смысла все равно не прибавлялось. Виктор — охотник. Юри — ловец. Виктор — чемпион. Юри — толстый неудачник. У Виктора прекрасные глаза, и Юри хочет в них утонуть. В данный момент смерть — самый предпочтительный вариант, и Юри не отказался бы задохнуться под ледяным взглядом Виктора.

Из-за дверей нараспев донеслось «Юри! Хорошо выспись. Тебе нужно отдохнуть!» Это произнес Виктор Никифоров, тем же голосом, с каким он беспомощно скребся в закрытую дверь и одиноко ныл, прижимая к себе своего пуделя. Юри никогда раньше не представлял такого — и теперь сомневался, что сможет забыть, потому что этот голос обращался к _нему_.

__________________________

Виктор сказал о настоящей причине приезда куда, _куда_ как позже. Изначально он сказал, что Юри вдохновлял его, и это была отчасти правда. Юри невероятно вдохновлял. Может, Юри и не прекрасно управлялся с метлой — и _ох_ , как же он _покраснел_ , когда Виктор сказал ему это, — но у него была врожденная способность летать, и Виктор так редко замечал ее в других игроках. Юри Кацуки было необходимо летать. И Виктор просто хотел удовлетворить эту потребность.

Поэтому он ушел из «Зенита», ушел из национальной сборной и переехал в Японию. Яков был в ярости, что уж говорить о Министерстве, но Виктор к такому уже привык. Он же не совершил государственную измену или типа того — просто занялся продвижением международной дружбы между волшебниками. Виктор _налаживает контакты_ , они должны радоваться, а не вопить на него! Если российская команда достойна победы в следующем чемпионате мира, то они и без него справятся. На сильную команду уход одного игрока не должен особо повлиять — по крайней мере, он писал так Якову, и почти что верил в это сам.

Отчасти верил.

Полностью верил, если говорить в общем. Не верил только относительно этих двух команд, потому что знал: _его_ уход повлияет. Это просто факт: Виктор тащил на себе все свои команды еще с Дурмстранга, где ему впервые официально разрешили играть.

Он получил девятнадцать громовещателей после первого селфи — маглы прекрасно умели подбирать всему названия, в магических соцсетях все было названо в честь заклинаний или исторических личностей, так скучно — с Юри, запощенного в Легилименс. Это было воспоминание о прогулке по Хасецу, должным образом отредактированное, чтобы отражать архитектуру и море. Виктор рассмеялся при виде первых нескольких алых конвертов, появившихся на следующий день, потому что даже после изобретения волшебных зеркал и сложных заклинаний по созданию сети, люди все равно предпочитали выражать свой гнев воплями.

Следующие семнадцать громовещателей веселили чуть меньше.

Но Виктор не сдался. Он забрал у Юри палочку и отправил бегать по лесу. Он пересадил Юри с древней семейной метлы обратно на его «Яджируши». Он подружился с местными волшебниками и духами, одним за другим, и позвал помогать с тренировками. Все согласились моментально. Конечно, поначалу они восхищались Виктором — все восхищались, — но очень быстро все прошло, что Виктора весьма удивляло. Вскоре он стал просто Виктором, чудаком, живущим у Кацуки и тренирующим их Юри. Через три месяца в Хасецу они уже спрашивали у него советов и давали множество своих, иногда прося позвать Юри поговорить. Виктор, бывало, соглашался. Он не понимал, как такое случилось, но теперь он знал больше жителей в Хасецу, чем сам Юри.

Может, потому что тот мог смотреть в одно только небо.

В любом случае, Виктор не привык к такому. Сначала он сопротивлялся, но… Виктор всегда будет любить полеты всем сердцем, но и пустить корни оказалось не так уж и плохо.

__________________________

Появление Юры ударило по работе настоящим бладжером, но тот и не рассчитывал на меньшее. Он наконец-то достиг необходимого возраста для получения особого разрешения на тренировки с национальной сборной, на тренировки с _Виктором_ , и что Виктор сделал? Ушел! Ради какого-то японского неудачника, которому никогда ничего не обещал. И если Виктор думал, что Юра не воспользуется первым же доступным порталом до Японии, чтобы узнать, что же такого особенного в лошаре с почти таким же именем, как у него, то он заслуживает получить самым настоящим бладжером по своему тупому лицу.

А дальше все пошло не по плану.

— Юрио, — мягко сказал Кацуки; он постоянно говорил с Юрой мягко, и это раздражало до безумия, — Нельзя снимать на зеркало в ванной. Это очень грубо. Но, если хочешь, можешь поснимать в саду?

Как будто Кацуки считал его _ребёнком_.

— Я не хочу снимать херовы деревья, поросенок, — презрительно фыркнул он, — И — ай! Черт, мое зеркало!

Тут же объявился Виктор, как и всегда вовремя — он всегда видел только неудачи Юры, не обращая внимания все его успехи.

— Если бы сразу послушал Юри, то не уронил бы зеркало в воду.

— Лицемер, — пробормотал Юра себе под нос, чтобы Виктор не услышал. Может, он и бесил, может, он и принял наихудшее решение, приехав в Японию, но он все еще Виктор. Юре и правда придется очень постараться, чтобы вернуть его.

— Да-да, а теперь улыбнись! — Виктор вытянул собственное зеркало перед собой, а Кацуки закатил глаза и наклонился, подбирая Юрино. В то же время он с легкостью избежал снимка, пока Виктор не заметил его отсутствие и не попытался снять его снова и снова, пока поросенок не сел смирно и не позволил ему делать, что угодно, «ну, если ты не хочешь в источнике, тогда я просто запощу селфи на Легилименс, ой, поздно, все готово!»

Завтра они должны были выйти друг против друга в Замке, единственном поле для квиддича во всем городе. Игра будет сокращена только до важнейшей части — в ней будет один снитч и два ловца, гонящихся за ним. И кто поймает его первым — завоюет Виктора, и когда они коснутся портала обратно в Санкт-Петербург, Юра ему все расскажет. Расскажет, как сильно Виктор его подвел. Как сильно Виктор подвел Россию, Якова, всех людей в своей жизни — в своей _жизни_ , не в _прежней_ жизни, — которых оставил позади, как выброшенное воспоминание, недостойное даже памяти.

Перед тем, как они легли спать, к нему в комнату заглянула сестра Кацуки.

— Удачи завтра, Юрио, — сказала она, словно он не собирался через полдня сокрушить жалкие стремления ее братца железным кулаком. Словно он прибыл сюда не исключительно для того, чтобы доказать Кацуки, что Юра лучше него, что его ждет куда более великое будущее. — Юри тоже хотел пожелать удачи, но он отключился под котацу. Вы перетруждаетесь, мальчики.

— …я не мальчик, — зевнул Юра.

— Ну конечно, — ответила она. Кажется, он заметил отблеск зеркала в ее руке, когда предательские глаза потяжелели настолько, что их невозможно было открыть, но на следующее утро не увидел в Авис никаких новых фотографий с его именем в тегах. Как и позорных селфи на Легилименс.

__________________________

На следующий день Юра воспользовался порталом в Россию, но воспользовался в одиночку.

__________________________

После того, как вторжение Юрио в их жизнь неожиданно оборвалось, дни стекались в недели и месяцы. Юри следил за ним через Легилименс и чуть реже через Авис, потому что так легче было действительно понимать, чем Юрио занимается. Конечно, докопаться до истины можно было и через рунические каналы, посвященные хранению и распространению настоящих, пережитых эмоций, но постоянно так делать было сложно. По крайней мере, для таких, как Юрио, с его штормовыми эмоциями, ужатыми в такой крохотный обрывок. Однажды Юри поделился своими мыслями с Виктором во время одного из редких перерывов, которые были у него в течение пробежки по берегу.

Между ними были Маккачин и гладкая безымянная метла Виктора, сделанная на заказ, но Виктор все равно был к Юри слишком близко, и расслабиться тот не мог.

— Врать через воспоминания не так и трудно, — наконец, произнес Виктор. Он глядел на океан. — На самом деле, очень легко. Воспоминания постоянно врут.

— Мама раньше говорила, что сплетать воспоминания тяжелее, чем чары, но в два раза приятней, — осмелился Юри. От вопросительного взгляда Виктора он покраснел. — Она шутила. Она не может пользоваться магией, так что любит шутить, как же это сложно.

— Твоя мать сквиб? — удивленно спросил Виктор. Он поставил бы как минимум галлеон на то, что Хироко Кацуки готовит еду с помощью магии. — Или… ты полукровка?

— Мои родители оба из магических семей, — лицо Юри было краснее напоминалки, и он злился на себя за то, что затронул эту тему. Он подобрал перчатки, вспоминая о том, что Виктор начал карьеру в команде Дурмстранга, куда маглорожденных даже не пускали. — Но они не могут пользоваться магией. Вот. Они очень радовались, что мы с Мари смогли пойти в школу с остальными ребятами. И они всегда поддерживали меня с квиддичем, даже когда он отнимал время от учебы.

После этого они продолжили пробежку. Точнее, Юри оттолкнулся от скамьи и побежал, не дав Виктору сказать и слова, а Маккачин погнался за ним. Виктор задержался, а затем подхватил метлу. Он нагнал Юри быстро, но в этот раз не стал обгонять. Вместо этого он, ничего не говоря, летел рядом, касаясь ногами камней и песка.

Когда они вернулись в «Ю-топию», Виктор принялся болтать про то, чтобы добавить к тренировкам Юри еще пробежек, и упражнений на хватку, и заодно медитацию, и к тому времени, как у Юри получилось сбежать в свою спальню, голова у него кружилась. У них было четыре месяца до начала открытых испытаний по приему в национальную сборную, и каждый раз от этой мысли Юри становилось плохо. Он думал об этом и думал о том, что Виктор уйдет, потому что его ученик — сын двух сквибов, и к ледяной глыбе на сердце прибавлялась еще и головная боль.

На ужине, куда Юри не пошел, Виктор наложил на себя переводящее заклинание и прямо произнес:

— Юри сказал, что вы не можете пользоваться магией.

— Да, это правда, — кивнула Хироко спокойно и дружелюбно.

Виктор нахмурился.

— Для него это, наверное, тяжело.

— Немного, — согласился Тошия, присаживаясь за низкий столик. Последние посетители вернулись в свои номера, и Мари пошла гулять с друзьями. — Он часто волнуется за нас из-за подобного. 

— Значит, он хороший сын, — сказал Виктор, отпивая из своей кружки.

Неожиданный смех Тошии разрядил тяжелую атмосферу.

— Ясно, ясно, — произнес он. — Но ты должен говорить это Юри напрямую, — он хлопнул Виктора по плечу сильнее, чем тот ожидал. — И, как мы всегда ему говорим, не нужно вам об этом волноваться. Мы с Хироко прекрасно справляемся.

Виктор снял с себя заклинание, прячась за плохим знанием языка. И на чистом русском произнес:

— Я последовал за вашим сыном на другой конец света. Он обнял меня и попросил об этом, когда я получал награду от Министерства магии.

А затем:

— Да, — сказал он на кривом японском. — Я отнесу Юри еду.

__________________________

В день начала испытаний Юри волновался так сильно, что чуть не забыл свою метлу. Он знал, что это глупо — или какая-то часть внутри знала это, где-то глубоко внутри. Единственное, почему ему приходилось идти на пробы — это потому что он не послал сову с подтверждением, что остается в команде, за необходимое время. Это была формальность, просто демонстрация его умений полному стадиону энтузиастов. Как Виктор снова и снова напоминал, никакого давления.

Никакого, кроме того, что сейчас растирало мысли Юри в пыль пикси.

Он избегал своих бывших товарищей по команде и других претендентов. Он не сел рядом с остальными ловцами, пока Виктор не уложил ему ладони на плечи и не пихнул в сторону зоны ожидания для ловцов. 

— Я не знаю, каково играть на этой позиции, — сказал он довольно, — Но даже ловцы — часть команды, Юри. Давай! Пообщайся!

Как и было приказано, Юри приблизился к небольшой группе людей. Кого-то он вроде как помнил; может, тренировался с ними где-то, или видел в школе. Он пялился на них. Они пялились в ответ. И так — пока его не позвали.

Стадион замер, когда он вышел на поле. Юри глубоко вздохнул. Он был готов к этому. Его готовил Виктор, так что он справится.

И кстати о Викторе.

— А-а, — услышал Юри, а затем перед ним неожиданно оказался Виктор, бесконечно прекрасный в своей алой мантии, затмевающий Юри так, как Солнце затмевает Луну. — Нельзя летать без очков, Юри, вот. Дай-ка, — в руках Виктора были летные очки Юри, о которых тот тоже, к своему стыду, забыл. Надев их на не понимающего, чем он все это заслужил, Юри, Виктор наклонился ещё ближе и закрепил их у него на затылке.

— Я знаю, ты поймаешь снитч за рекордное время, Юри, — произнес он так близко, что теплое дыхание касалось щек, — но нужно показать им и кое-что особенное. Покажи им то, что показывал мне.

В основном Юри показывал Виктору выражения лица, говорящие либо о полном непонимании, либо о смертельной усталости. Но он сказал: «смотри на меня», и затем: «не отводи взгляд».

__________________________

— ЛУЧШЕЕ ЛИЧНОЕ ВРЕМЯ ЮРИ КАЦУКИ, — крикнул ликующему стадиону Моруока, официальный комментатор японской национальной сборной. — И, УВЕРЕН, ОН ПОПАЛ В ДЕСЯТКУ САМЫХ БЫСТРЫХ ЛОВЦОВ! С УМА СОЙТИ! КАК И ОЖИДАЛОСЬ ОТ ЛЮБИМЦА ВСЕГО КЮСЮ!

И словно дамбу прорвало. Бывшие товарищи по команде Юри кинулись на поле, поднимая его на руки. Они кричали «С возвращением!» и «Капитан Кацуки!», и Юри не знал, что делать со всем этим, но гордился, позволял себе гордиться. А затем…

— Какие грязные развороты, Юри, серьезно, и над кистевым захватом тоже придется поработать с двойным усердием, — а затем Виктор уложил ладонь Юри на плечо рядом с шеей. — В следующий раз они даже подбадривать тебя не смогут, потому что забудут, как дышать.

Но слова не ранили так, как было сразу по приезду Виктора. Наверное, Юри привык к нему — и эта мысль казалась такой странной. Поразительно, Юри столько времени провел рядом с Виктором, что перестал реагировать на его критику болезненно.

— Сначала кацудон, потом кистевой захват, — сказал он твердо, стаскивая очки на шею. Без линз он не мог толком видеть, и в толпе это было даже лучше.

— Кацудон победителю, — улыбнулся Виктор.

__________________________

Чемпионат мира по квиддичу проходит раз в четыре года. В первый год после финала обычно проходят большие турниры местных команд и национальных лиг. В это время игроки сборных отдыхают, видятся с семьями, тренируются. На второй год национальные сборные собираются снова, проводятся открытые испытания, в магических школах ищутся новые таланты. Отборочные проходят на третий год, и в четвертый год шестнадцать команд с наивысшими баллами сражаются за звание чемпионов мира.

Каждый день второго года Юри провел, думая о том, что скоро Виктор уйдет. После того, как он поймал снитч за пять минут, или после того, как снова стал капитаном японской национальной сборной. Но чем ближе подходил третий год, тем понятнее становилось, что этого не произойдет. Виктор с радостью готов был остаться с Юри до самого финала чемпионата, или пока Япония не вылетит в попытке попасть туда. Никто из России больше не приходил за ним — хотя Юрио и навещал их, всегда готовый отругать.

В их жизни была своего рода закономерность — тренировки, походы к Нишигори, прогулки с Виктором по достопримечательностям. Селфи Виктора, впервые увидевшего цветение сакуры, Танабата. Юри со сборной провели несколько показательных игр, пусть Виктор и говорил, что таким стоит заниматься в первый или второй год. Они ходили в гости к друзьям, учили Виктора японскому, гуляли с Маккачином по пляжу. Виктор лично приносил Юри кацудон каждый раз, когда тот ловил снитч.

Они почти — может, это просто воображение Юри, скорее всего так, но однажды они почти поцеловались, сидя в комнате Юри и расслабляясь после тяжелого дня. Они почти поцеловались — но только почти.

На следующий день Юри поймал снитч на седьмой минуте. Это гарантировало Японии место среди шестнадцати лучших команд.

__________________________

На групповом этапе в Китае Юри упал с метлы в игре против США. В этот момент он был близко к земле — всего в паре метров — но в неудачный момент среди финта Вронского, спровоцированного американским ловцом. Она упала в пике, как ястреб за рыбой, и Юри погнался за ней, едва заметив движение краем глаза. Он мог поклясться, что видел, как носки ее сапог коснулись травы на поле — а затем она безупречно легко изменила угол и взмыла в небо в решительной спирали. От ужасной травмы головы Юри спасся благодаря тому, что заметил ее пике позже, чем она рассчитывала, и что он был выше нее, когда она изменила траекторию. Это дало ему время попытаться избежать удара о землю.

— ЭТО БЫЛ СНИТЧ? НЕТ! КЛАССИЧЕСКИЙ ФИНТ ВРОНСКОГО ОТ ЛОВЦА КВАН АМЕРИКАНСКОЙ СБОРНОЙ. КВАН СНОВА В НЕБЕ БЛАГОДАРЯ ЕЕ КОРОННОЙ СПИРАЛИ… СМОЖЕТ ЛИ КАЦУКИ ВЫЙТИ ИЗ ПИКЕ?

Перекинув весь вес на правое плечо, Юри потянулся вверх со всей силой, на какую были способны его руки. Действительно, мог ли он? Земля была все ближе, ближе, и… В конце концов, ему удалось сменить направление — но слишком сильно. Юри перекрутил, вошел в неконтролируемое вращение, и потерял хватку. Сначала бедра, затем рука, и, наконец, вторая.

Он упал.

— АУЧ, ВОТ ЭТО КУВЫРОК КАЦУКИ ПРОВЕРНУЛ, — протянул американский комментатор, — СО СТОРОНЫ ЯПОНСКИХ ТРИБУН ДОНОСИТСЯ НЕМАЛО ВОЗГЛАСОВ УЖАСА, ЧТО СКАЖЕТЕ, МОРУОКА? ТАЙМ-АУТ, ПОДОЖДЕМ, ПОКА ЕГО ОБСЛЕДУЮТ МЕДИКИ. ОХОТНИК МИНАМИ ДЕЛАЕТ БОЧКУ ВНИЗ, И, АХ, ВМЕСТЕ С НИМ К СВОЕМУ КАПИТАНУ СПУСКАЮТСЯ ФУДЖИВАРА И ОМИКИ.

Целительница сказала, что ее зовут Ли и что у Юри сломано плечо и раздроблено запястье, и все это можно исправить за пару минут. Его тело будто горело, но он привык к травмам в квиддиче. Закрыв глаза, Юри силой воли попытался взять дыхание под контроль.

«Не плачь».

— Юри! — первым он услышал Минами, а затем всех трех охотников, повторяющих его имя встревоженным хором. — Ты в порядке? Вот твоя метла, с ней все хорошо, а с тобой? Капитан!

Он не слышал голоса Виктора, и, может, это и к лучшему. Он открыл глаза. Ли закончила, поклонилась Юри и передала ему метлу. Кажется, он поблагодарил ее, но после игры не мог даже вспомнить этого. Из-за пореза на щеке край очков заливала кровь, но у Юри больше не было времени на медицинскую помощь, да и не беспокоило это его.

Глубоко вздохнув, он оседлал метлу и взмыл обратно в небо.

Япония выиграла по голам. Четырехчасовой лимит времени на матч группового этапа вышел до того, как Юри или Кван поймали снитч.

__________________________

После матча Виктор молчал.

Вся команда вилась вокруг Юри в раздевалке, но Виктор не подходил. Наконец, остался только Минами, просивший Юри проследить взглядом за кончиком палочки. Юри поклялся, что у него нет сотрясения. Но Минами не ушел, пока Виктор не произнес с ледяной улыбкой:

— Если тебя это успокоит, обещаю, что не дам ему уснуть.

А затем они остались одни.

— Прости, — сказал Юри. Он не понимал, за что конкретно извиняется, но сожаление было одной из эмоций, переполнявших его.

— Юри, — произнес Виктор, — мне что, стоит… Мне стоит уйти.

Какая-то лейка для душа за их спинами протекала. Кап, как, как, как гром, словно кто-то наложил на нее «Сонорус». Юри слегка выпрямился.

— Мне стоит оставить роль твоего летного тренера, раз ты пользуешься моими техниками, чтобы вспахивать собой землю, — откровенно сказал Виктор. К этому времени он знал японский достаточно, чтобы произнести фразу полностью на нем. Юри гордился бы им, если бы Виктор не вырывал ему сердце прямо из груди, будто применив «Релашио».

— Почему, — Юри едва смог сказать это ровно, — Почему ты так говоришь? — и у Виктора хватило наглости выглядеть удивленным. — Я и так не верю в себя. Но я думал, — он яростно потер глаза, — Думал, что это не важно, если ты в меня веришь. 

— Конечно, я в тебя верю, — начал было Виктор, но Юри не дал ему продолжить.

— Так докажи! — заорал он, и крик отразился от стен пустой раздевалки. — Ты больше остальных должен поддерживать меня!

Они смотрели друг на друга: Юри, тяжело дышащий, с красными глазами; Виктор, бледный и напряженный.

— Я снова поймаю снитч, — сказал Юри наконец-то ровно. — Мы пройдем в финал чемпионата мира, и мы победим.

Они сидели так, пока плечи Виктора слегка не опустились. Он провел рукой по лицу, и Юри не знал, смеется ли он или тоже плачет. А затем Виктор схватил Юри за пояс, подняв на ноги одним плавным движением, и поцеловал в лоб.

— Разумеется, капитан, — прошептал он. А затем убрал от Юри руки и шагнул назад, и Юри не мог справиться с этим через так скоро после сращивания костей в луже грязи.

Он отвернулся к скамье и поднял несколько ярко-красных посылок, которые передали фанаты перед игрой. Открыв коробочку в форме сердца, он увидел четыре шоколадных снитча домашнего приготовления. Ему дарили такое на постоянной основе еще со школы, и это всегда казалось немного странным. И все же, он был голоден и на эмоциях, поэтому взял одну конфету и приготовился закинуть себе в рот.

— А-а! Пожалуй, это есть не стоит, — Виктор потянулся и выхватил шоколадку прямо у Юри из рук.

— Виктор?

Тот поднес ладонь к носу и подмигнул.

— Тебе стоит обращать больше внимания на то, чем пахнет твоя еда, Юри. Может, раньше и не нужно было, но пора начинать.

— Эм?

— Поверь мне.

__________________________

Что Виктор Никифоров чует, вдыхая Амортенцию:

— влажную собачью шерсть

— ветер

— горячие источники

__________________________

Юрио загнал Юри в угол в Москве после полуфинала Японии и Таиланда. Юри сумел поймать снитч, но к этому времени Япония уже обеспечила себе прекрасный отрыв по голам. Благодаря этой победе, через три недели Япония должна была встретиться с Россией в Испании. Большую часть своей жизни Юри мечтал об этом, он должен был радоваться, но Виктор ни разу не сказал, что останется после финала. Может, они и почти что поцеловались, но Юри сомневался, что «почти» было достаточно для Виктора хоть когда-то.

— Для человека, который вроде как профессионально замечает сияющее пятнышко, активно пытающееся от него спрятаться, ты очень хреново видишь то, что происходит в реальности, — уронил Юра. Это было самое длинное предложение, которое Юри от него слышал, и, возможно, самое приятное.

__________________________

Зимой в Барселоне холодно.

Формально финал проходил в хорошо защищенной холмистой местности вне города, но большинство игроков решили приехать пораньше и посмотреть достопримечательности. Когда Минами сказал об этом Юри на их последней тренировке в Японии, тот ответил, что не против, если команда разделится за несколько дней перед соревнованиям, а последние два дня будут тренироваться и сплачиваться. Виктор влез со словами, что уже забронировал им двоим номер в отеле, и никто даже глазом не моргнул на это — как и на то, что Виктор вообще делал что-то на собрании японской национальной сборной.

Поэтому сейчас Юри был в Барселоне, жил в небольшой комнатке с Виктором и пытался избавиться от стресса перед самой важной игрой его жизни. Они прошлись по церквям, рынкам и памятникам. Весь вечер Юри провел, болтая со своим старым другом по тренировкам, Пхичитом Чуланонтом, вратарем таиландской национальной сборной. Обычно они общались через зеркало и камины, но ничто не могло сравниться с посиделками за одним столом и веселыми разговорами о прошлом.

— За четыре года мы до вас доберемся, — сказал Пхичит, допивая последние капли своего напитка через соломинку. — Но как же классно ты схватил снитч, Юри! Прямо у края колец! Я думал, что ты мне все уши этим прожужжишь, просто чтобы подразнить!

— Ну… — начал Юри, а затем они снова разразились смехом.

Перед ужином они разошлись. Пхичит поклялся, что будет смотреть с трибун спортсменов, а Юри не поклялся, что победит, но был очень близок к этому.

— Хорошо провел время? — спросил Виктор, когда Юри его отыскал. Саграда-Фамилия была легкоузнаваемой достопримечательностью, а ночью еще и очень красивой. Они подошли к ней, хотя Юри не особо понимал, кто кого ведет. Прямо перед апсидой пел хор, мягко освещаемый огоньками свеч.

Юри до боли хотел кое-что сказать, кое-что сделать. И осознал, достав из кармана пальто кольца, что смелости у него хватало с самого начала.

__________________________

— …ИИИ КАЦУКИ! ЯПОНСКАЯ НАЦИОНАЛЬНАЯ СБОРНАЯ ВЫСТРОИЛАСЬ НАПРОТИВ СВОИХ РОССИЙСКИХ СОПЕРНИКОВ. КАПИТАНЫ КАЦУКИ И ПОПОВИЧ ПОЖИМАЮТ ДРУГ ДРУГУ РУКИ. ПОПОВИЧ, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, СТАЛ КАПИТАНОМ ТОЛЬКО ПОСЛЕ УХОДА ЛЕГЕНДАРНОГО ОХОТНИКА ВИКТОРА НИКИФОРОВА ТРИ ГОДА НАЗАД. САМ НИКИФОРОВ СЕЙЧАС СИДИТ ВСЕГО НА ЧЕТЫРЕ РЯДА НИЖЕ МЕНЯ… ДОЛЖНО БЫТЬ, ДЛЯ ПОПОВИЧА ЭТО БОЛЬШОЙ СТРЕСС! И, РАЗУМЕЕТСЯ, ВИКТОР ЗДЕСЬ КАК ЛЕТНЫЙ ТРЕНЕР ЮРИ КАЦУКИ…

На то, чтобы _прекратить слушать_ комментатора, у Юри ушла вся имеющаяся концентрация. Левой рукой он провел по ремешку своих летных очков, кивнув, когда рефери строго напомнила командам о самых часто совершаемых в квиддиче нарушениях. Он пожал Поповичу руку и дождался, пока тому позволят перейти ближе к кольцам, на обычную стартовую позицию вратаря.

Он проследил за тем, как на поле выносят четыре мяча.

Рефери свистнула, и игра началась.

— МИНАМИ — ОМИКИ — МИНАМИ — ФУДЖИВАРА — А ВОТ И БЛАДЖЕР ОТ БАБИЧЕВОЙ, ОНА ПРЕКРАСНО ЦЕЛИТСЯ, НО ОМИКИ СМОГ УДЕРЖАТЬСЯ НА МЕТЛЕ…

Время шло.

Сияли огни, реклама, вспышки и искры от заклинаний, но Юри видел только снитч в его мимолетных проблесках — всего раз или два на полсекунды. Он заставлял себя не раздражаться и не задерживаться.

Он взял тайм-аут на седьмом часу игры, чтобы команда могла передохнуть и поесть. Чем дольше тянулась игра, тем тяжелее приходилось всем участникам, но только два человека могли контролировать время матча — ловцы. Юри нужно было заботиться о своей команде — он их капитан — и за каждую лишнюю секунду игры в ответе был он.

Еще через шесть часов Попович взял следующий тайм-аут.

Поначалу Япония поспевала за Россией, но к тринадцатому часу игры Юри стало понятно, что в этот раз они не выиграют по голам. Российские охотники, бывшие ученики и последователи Виктора, были слишком хороши. Юри должен был быть лучше, но разница в счете становилась все больше и больше. К четырнадцатому часу Юри знал, что придется ждать момента, когда они будут отставать только на сто сорок очков. Он заманил Юрио в несколько обманок, постарался измотать его. Может, Юрио и гений, но он никогда не участвовал в матче длиной в неделю среди урагана. А Юри участвовал.

Он избегал заманивать его в финт Вронского.

Время шло.

А затем Юрио вошел в отвесное пике.

__________________________

Юри уже летел за ним, мчась так быстро, как позволяла его «Яджируши», когда подумал о Викторе, сидящем в верхней ложе.

Если он ударится о землю на такой скорости, у целителей будет всего несколько секунд на лечение, а потом повреждения станут необратимы. Он начал догонять Юрио, не позволяя себе волноваться, и поглядел вперед.

Рядом со средней линией, невинно маша крыльями, порхал золотой снитч. И словно заметив, что они увидели его, он устремился прочь; сначала за кольца российской команды, затем обратно к зрителям, но в этот раз Юри не потерял его. Он снизился под Юрио, а затем вынырнул рядом, удивляя его. Мимо пронесся бладжер, но он успел уклониться, а затем сделать это снова, когда мяч пронесся в обратную сторону.

Юри поднажал, видя, что снитч становится все ближе и ближе, начиная различать вырезанные на нем линии, чувствуя рядом с собой соперника — Юрио нагонял.

Он видел трепет крылышек снитча, склонился ближе, отпустил метлу одну рукой.

И потянулся.

__________________________

Что на уме у Юри Кацуки, когда его пальцы ухватывают снитч:

— он пообещал тренеру принести что-то круглое и золотое, и так он и поступит

— числа, которые он складывает в уме под крики Моруоки о том, насколько они близко

— слишком близко, и ему страшно

— его семья, Викчан

— как гордится он своей командой, как он благодарен, что они приняли его назад

— кацудон

— Виктор

__________________________

Ему страшно, но рука все равно тянется вперед, а пальцы крепко сжимаются.

__________________________

— И ВОТ И ВСЕ! — выкрикнул Хисаши Моруока почти что охрипшим голосом, несмотря на «Сонорус», который он то и дело накладывал на себя после начала игры. Сидящие рядом коллеги из Испании и России делали то же самое. — ПОСЛЕ ВОСЕМНАДЦАТИ ЧАСОВ ПОИСКА КАПИТАН ЮРИ КАЦУКИ ПОЙМАЛ СНИТЧ!

Звуки толпы напоминали лавину.

— СЧЕТ СОСТАВЛЯЕТ 340-330…

Юри ухватился за метлу свободной рукой так сильно, как только мог, и позволил ветру направить себя к верхним ложам. Крики, огни, бурление поля вокруг слишком давили на него, и он машинально парил туда, куда ему нужно было лететь.

— ЧЕТЫРЕСТА ДВАДЦАТЬ ВОСЬМОЙ ЧЕМПИОНАТ МИРА ПО КВИДДИЧУ ОКОНЧЕН. РОССИЯ ПОБЕДИЛА! КАЦУКИ ЛОВИТ СНИТЧ, НО ПОБЕЖДАЕТ РОССИЯ! ПРОШЛО ПОЧТИ ЧЕТВЕРТЬ ВЕКА С МОМЕНТА, КАК ТАКОЕ ПРОИСХОДИЛО В ФИНАЛЕ, ДРУЗЬЯ, ЭТО ИСТОРИЧЕСКИЙ МОМЕНТ!

Слова Моруоки, бело-сине-красные цвета флагов, баннеров и фейерверков — Юри ничего не замечал, пока не сошел с метлы на уступ верхней ложи, на пять рядов ниже испанского Министра магии. Он протянул руку, уронил снитч на раскрытую ладонь Виктора, и _услышал_.

«Рос-си-я!»

«Рос-си-я!»

«Рос-си-я!»

Лицо Юри потемнело.

«Не плачь, — подумал он, — не плачь. Не плачь».

А в следующую секунду его оторвали от земли.

— Юри, — услышал он шепот Виктора у своего левого уха. — Ты летал шедеврально. _Слушай_ , — и тогда он увидел в небе огненные буквы, бумажные фонарики, складывающиеся в «Кацуки», а до ушей донесся еще один звук.

«Ю-ри!»

«Ю-ри!»

«Ю-ри!»

Его имя. Эти возгласы обращены к _нему_. Даже с трибун цветов триколора громовым ревом звучало его имя. Может, конечно, и имя Юрио, как раньше, но Юри чувствовал, что в этот раз все не так. А затем неожиданно все чувства нахлынули на него в полную силу: время ускорилось, вокруг оказалась его команда, его хватали, растрепывали волосы, Маккачин лизал его ладонь, на языке был вкус… клубники с маракуйей, потому что волосы Виктора лезли в рот.

Японская национальная сборная вышла на поклон, когда их позвали, а затем вежливо уступила место сборной России. Все, кроме Юри, конечно, потому что Виктор до сих пор его не отпустил, потому что у него в лучшем случае совесть атрофировалась, а в худшем — полностью отсутствовала, например, когда он встретился лицом к лицу с бывшими товарищами по команде и тренировкам.

— Я знал, что вы сможете, если постараетесь! — крикнул он им, заработав себе холодный пристальный взгляд от японского Министра магии и усмешку от его российского коллеги, а после добавил: — И ты действительно хорошо постарался, Юра.

Мила закончила кружить Юру в неудобных радостных объятиях рядом с краем ложи, когда Виктор кивнул им. Она потерла заднюю сторону шеи, а вот Юра кинулся в объятия к Виктору. Или не к Виктору. К Юри. Он напрыгнул на него, стискивая руками за пояс, и злобно забормотал что-то в мантию. Он даже не старался говорить по-английски или по-японски, но Юри учил язык, а Виктор, улыбающийся всем телом, все равно перевел.

— Иди ты, — сказал он со смехом, — вот ты, блядь, не мог всегда так летать, поросенок? Падающий с метлы лошара — ох, Юрио, вот не стоит тебе так обзывать моего Юри! Будь милосердным победителем. Яков тебя ничему не научил?

— Лилия учила меня уничтожать соперника, — Юра решил не шмыгать носом, зарываясь в мантию Юри, потому что он точно не собирался реветь. — Жалко у пчелки.

— И правда, пчелка, — сказал Виктор. — А теперь или иди сюда, или отдай мне моего Юри. Он выполнил только половину обещания, так что надо его поругать.

Он поглядел прямо на Юри, и стадион вновь почти исчез. Юри пришлось отвести взгляд, чтобы напомнить себе, что произошло и где он находится.

— Не пущу, если станешь его целовать, — приглушенно фыркнул Юра. Он слегка оторвался от мантии Юри, а затем резко осознал, что тысячи людей все это время смотрели на него. — А вообще, знаешь, что? Забирай, — он оттолкнулся, возвращаясь к Миле и Георгию, держащим золотой кубок. Они уже пели, и Юра принялся притворяться, что не хочет к ним присоединиться.

Как только руки Юрио покинули талию Юри, Виктор скользнул ближе и заменил их своими.

— Ты слышал, что сказал Юрио, — он улыбался и улыбался, — Я могу тебя забрать.

Юри рискнул посмотреть на него.

— Даже без кубка?

— Ты все равно принес мне золото, которое я могу поцеловать, — сказал Виктор, — И конечно я хочу остаться с тобой без кубка! Тебе ведь понадобится летный тренер при подготовке к следующему чемпионату? Или ты планируешь уйти?

— А если Япония победит?

Маккачин бегал вокруг них кругами, в полном восторге от их осязаемого счастья. Каким-то образом из его пасти вырывались короткие солнечные лучи — а точнее, из палочки, все еще зажатой в зубах. Наконец, он не утерпел и напрыгнул на них; Виктору повезло, что Маккачин решил прыгнуть на Юри, и они завалились в ложу, а не выпали из нее. С выдохом они приземлились на сиденье Виктора: куча мала из мантий, локтей и шерсти. Юри все еще держал метлу в руке. Виктор все еще держал снитч.

— Тогда, — произнес Виктор, сдувая прядь волос с глаз, — ты будешь моим очень знаменитым чемпионом-мужем, и я буду всем тобой хвастаться.

Он наклонился вперед, и волшебный мир наблюдал.

__________________________

На следующий день, после утреннего слезного разговора по каминной связи с Хасецу, Виктор объявил о намерении вернуться в «Зенит» и российскую национальную сборную. Сначала он запостил селфи одного из своих особо приятных голов, который был забит в 2013 году во время финала российской лиги. Затем — запись своего портала с конечной точкой в Санкт-Петербурге. И, наконец, он отослал официальную сову во все крупные новостные агентства.

Поприветствует ли его команда с распростертыми объятиями — это их дело, но Виктор полагал, что не ошибется, сказав, что поприветствует. Пусть ему и придется сражаться за свое место, впервые за десяток лет участвуя в испытаниях, он знал, что преуспеет. Не потому что до сих пор полностью не избавился от самонадеянности из-за бесконечных успехов; скорее, у него появилась самонадеянность любви. Он повсюду носил с собой пойманный Юри снитч, и все становилось так просто, когда он обхватывал пальцами мячик и ощущал, будто у его сердца тоже выросли хрупкие золотистые крылья.

Юри объявил о намерении вступить в команду «Шершни Фукуоки» вне отборочного сезона чемпионата мира через минуту после селфи Виктора — он запостил снимок, на котором Виктор держит сине-бирюзовый вымпел с надписью «Фанат Шершней №1». Пусть его и уговорили на это, пусть он и боялся выражать свои намерения прямо, но ошеломляющей реакции его фанатов — у него были фанаты, у него, Юри Кацуки, были фанаты, — хватило, чтобы убедить в правильности поступка.

— Виктор, — произнес он, как только Виктор выпустил последнюю сову в утреннее небо.

— Да?

— Давай полетим домой.

— Оу? — солнце светило прямо Юри в глаза, в комнате сильно пахло совами, но Виктор знал, что будет ревностно охранять это воспоминание, пока дни его не будут сочтены. — Хороший такой длительный полет с моим Юри рядышком?

— Т-только если не отстанешь, — запнулся Юри, щурясь на свет.

Виктор придвинулся ближе к нему, скользнул пальцами по перчаткам, ощутил под ними полированный металл.

— Придется не отставать.


End file.
